


Па-де-дё

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс - это танец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Па-де-дё

Каждый номер — это связка танцевальных отрезков, играемых, якобы, для других, но на самом деле — лишь для партнёра.

Сначала танцоры выходят на сцену. Спальня декорирована большой кроватью с ажурной спинкой. По мнению Лили, большего и не надо. Таис согласна с ней. Другие предметы лишь крадут внимание от самого главного. От красных простыней — вызывающих и пошлых, — которые подчёркивают светлую кожу. От чёрного металлического кружева, которое переплелось с русыми волосами. От вздымающейся груди — Таис просто смотрит, но Лили уже загорелась.

Адажио — самая важная часть. По крайней мере, на вкус Таис. Некоторые предпочитают сольные выступления и даже коду, но не она. Таис любит скользить губами по телу Лили и разгонять в нём жар — от ступней до бёдер и выше, чтобы припасть к твёрдым соскам, а затем — посмотреть на лицо. Любимое, раскрасневшееся лицо, полное желания и прерывистого дыхания. Таис ловит их своими губами, вбирает в себя и возвращает медленными, неторопливыми поцелуями.

Её пальцы отлично знают тело Лили. Если провести ими по боку и покусывать мочку уха, то Лили выгнется и шумно выдохнет. Напряжётся, пытаясь вырваться из капкана шёлкового шарфа, и прижмётся пахом к бедру. Таис не избегает этих прикосновений, она наслаждается ими, мнёт ягодицы Лили и впивается губами в её шею.

Дыхание набирает темп, воздух становится горячее, а чёрный корсаж — слишком узким. Таис шепчет:

\- Ну куда ты так торопишься?

\- Вперёд. К победе и захвату мира, - бодро отвечает Лили.

Таис хмыкает и целует её — агрессивно, властно, захватывая её рот и широко раздвигая её ноги. Они так давно танцуют вместе, что растеряли остатки смущения, но Лили каждый раз изумлённо выдыхает, когда Таис прикасается языком к клитору и начинает с буквы «а». На букве «о» в шумную тишину вплетаются стоны сквозь закушенные губы.

\- Я! О эта «я»!

В голосе уже слышна хрипотца. Лили пытается сжать ноги, но Таис руками фиксирует их, прижает к красным простыням и переходит на числа, которые воистину бесконечны.

На тридцати Лили начинает просить разрешения кончить. Таис молчит — ещё слишком рано, и они обе это знают.

К пятидесяти Лили матерится — громко, витиевато и от души. Таис сбивается со счёта и хихикает, прижавшись губами к бедру, и ругань становится ещё изощрённее.

С каждым словом голос всё уверенее и меньше похож на хныканье. Лили с требовательной злостью смотрит на ухмыляющуюся Таис. Обещает взглядом, что отомстит, как только власть будет в её руках. Наивная, как будто с ней поделятся этой ролью.

\- Ты готова продолжать? - спрашивает Таис и лохматит свои короткие чёрные волосы.

\- Если я скажу «нет»?..

\- Ну, я даже не знаю, - задумчиво тянет Таис и выкручивает соски Лили. Та дёргается и закусывает губы. - Думаю, я всё равно продолжу.

Она включает вибратор и подносит его головку ко рту, смачивая его своей слюной и соками Лили. Та замирает — даже дыхание становится чуть слышным — и завороженно следит за любовницей. Следующая часть — короткий прыжок к коде.

Казалось, невозможно возбудиться ещё сильнее. Обе — как всегда — ошибались. Широкая головка вибратора прижимается к клитору, Лили снова срывается вверх — прижимаясь — и обрушивается вниз — избегая активной ласки. Она никак не может решить, чего хочет больше, но потом начинает просить.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет она.

\- Прошу, - говорит она.

\- Ну Таис! - кричит она.

\- Ты можешь кончить. Когда я скажу «раз».

Лили сгибается перевёрнутой радугой. Стонет, плачет, бормочет что-то бессвязное. Таис кусает её грудь, плотно прижимает вибратор и жмурится — от удовольствия и счастья. Медленно считает от десяти до одного и втягивает в себя финальный стон. Спустя несколько секунд она отбрасывает игрушку в сторону, и Лили расслабляется, часто дышит и парит в своём экстазе. Таис языком расписывает её тело словами любви.

Кода.


End file.
